


(but you are the happy exception)

by ingwahte



Series: (but you are my happy exception) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Death, Feeeeels, Feels, Feelsy Feels, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Please Don't Hate Me, So much death, Unknown Original character, either peej or chrissy, how and who is gonna die, just read a rly sad kickthestickz fic so, maybe chrissy, maybe dan, maybe peej, not phil, not really any phan in here sorry guys, probably not, suggested drug usage in note, well maybe phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingwahte/pseuds/ingwahte
Summary: I'm writing this before I'm writing the actual thing idk where its going but one thing's certain FEELS GALORE





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay this turned into a poem that doesn't mention anyone in the tags but i'm leaving them because I was originally going to write about chris and dan offing themselves and peej and phil trying to cope but not realising that they had each other until it was too late. eventually phil was going to die from lack of will to live and peej was gonna be wRECKED and then the fans would slowly watch as peej began to lose himself. he would eventually quit youtube and then he would
> 
>  
> 
> Everything felt numb. PJ knew that that should have bothered him, but as the colours before him began to pale and fall out of focus, he found himself not caring. His vision was becoming... fuzzy. Bemusedly, PJ realised he couldn't feel anything. He wondered idly if this was Death, and if Dan and Phil and CHRIS had felt the same tranquility before they abandoned him. But... did they abandon him? No, they were right there. Right over there, they were coming closer. PJ relaxed. Of course his Chris was here. He promised. Friends... friends don't break promises. PJ breathed in - inhaling Chris's comforting scent. Maybe if he closed his eyes he could see them better. Ah yes, he could see them now. He exhaled. 
> 
> PJ Liguori would never inhale again.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> OKAYOKAY IVE SPOILED ENOUGH I'LL START POSTING THE ACTUAL THING SOON ENJOY MY POEM

Death is painful.  
Not to those who experience it,  
but to those who have s l i p p e d  
through Death's cold fingers, only to  
f  
a  
l  
l  
endlessly into the void.

Spiralling into inky depression  
b l o o d y anger  
forever calling the name of the one who couldn't  
escape  
the iron constraints of Death's gentle guidance

Did you know that  
you are free now

you can do what you want  
but i cannot

 

i only f a l l as you f l y

i am trapped in the freedom of life  
you are uncontained behind heaven's golden bars  
i will never see you again

soon i stop falling  
"i've hit rock bottom"  
but there is no ladder  
that leads me to you

so i go deeper

god doesn't take in those who kill themselves


End file.
